Todo Cambio
by Vodk
Summary: Creía que todo estaba perdido y lo peor era que me culpaba por ello, era mi responsabilidad y sencillamente me rendí. Él había vuelto y volvió con toda la intención de acabarnos. Una sensación devastadora invadió mi cuerpo, mientras cada centímetro de mi piel se erizaba ante aquel escalofrío que me recorría.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, bueno me permito presentar esta corta composición, hago la aclaración que los personas de THE WALKING DEAD, no pertenecen, la historia esta basada en la trama del capitulo 13 de la IV temporada, sus personajes principales Beth y Daryl. La historia hecha sin fines de lucro solo con el animo de entretener y permitirnos soñar con este hecho en la serie.**_

_**Me declaro enamorada de esta pareja, así que si no les gusta pues ni modo no la lea mis queridos, en fin, espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**TODO CAMBIO.**_

_Creía que todo estaba perdido y lo peor era que me culpaba por ello, era mi responsabilidad y sencillamente me rendí. Él había vuelto y volvió con toda la intención de acabarnos. Una sensación devastadora invadió mi cuerpo, mientras cada centímetro de mi piel se erizaba ante aquel escalofrío que me recorría. _

_Le dije que no le temía a nada, pero mentía, la realidad era que justo a ella era lo que más temía, a lo que me hacía sentir cuando sus ojos azules me miraban con ternura y vivacidad, le temía a su imagen de niña y mujer, a su sonrisa que cuando ella lo permitía y sin saberlo me llenaba el alma. _

_Y entonces su voz cantarina me sacó de mis cavilaciones, permitiéndome centrar mi atención solo en ella:_

_-¿Habría que agradecer por la hospitalidad?- su pregunta, me sorprendió un poco, ¿quién agradece hoy en día y de corazón? Realmente son pocos, dude un poco antes de contestar aquella pregunta. _

_-Quizás los esperemos y les demos las gracias- sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su fino rostro. _

_-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar, hasta hace unos días todo te daba igual?- muy bien en este momento, es cuando el corazón empieza a latirme a más de mil veces por minuto, la garganta se me ha secado y creo que mi rostro no está lejos de ser una imitación barata del "Último grito" _

_-Y bien- insistía, como toda mujer, como la mujer que era y que yo había obviado que se había convertido, jamás lo dejaría hasta que yo no lo reconociese y entonces me sumergí en la calidez que ella irradiaba, en la paz que solo ella lograba darme, en ese instante ella lo entendió, sus labios se separaron dejando entre abierta su boca, la perfecta invitación para probarles, no soy hombres de romances, ella lo ha de tener claro, soy un hombre de un amor y tal vez ella lo sea. _

_Y como si de un sueño se tratase, un ladrido en la entrada, rompe nuestra pequeña burbuja, sus ojos me observan más vivos que nunca y en mi mente solo ronda aquel sentimiento que me llena, le sonrío, le pido que espere, voy a darle de comer al perro, intento abrir la puerta y justo al hacerlo, todo cambio._


	2. Sin saber a quien temer

_**Hola chicas, (Manshula y Naty-Marie) **_

_**Agradezco mucho sus mensajes, en realidad pensaba dejarlo como capítulo único pero gracias a sus comentarios y a unas chicas de otro foro, me he animado a continuarle y tal vez realizar mi propia versión de lo que se nos viene en la serie. **_

_**Espero siga siendo de su agrado, lo que traigo para ustedes. **_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la serie del Canal FOX The walking Dead, este escrito esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento sin animo de lucro. **_

_**Vodk. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**SIN SABER A QUIEN TEMER. **_

_No terminé de abrir la puerta, cuando manos de aquellos seres sin vida intentaban ingresar a la morada que había considerado fuese nuestro hogar, la desesperación invadió mi pecho, mi respiración se agitó y mis músculos se tensaron, cuando fui consciente que mis fuerzas no eran suficientes para contener aquella manada de caminantes que hambrientos se empeñaban en ingresar._

_Escuche sus pasos acercarse presurosos y entonces nuevamente, como hace días no lo sentía, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y de inmediato reconocí aquel abrumante sentimiento, no era miedo, era el pavor, pavor a no poder protegerla a ella, a la mujer que había cambiado todo para mí. _

_Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, la escena no era muy ventajosa para nosotros quizá por eso el horror se dibujó en su rostro al instante._

_-Beth, pásame mi ballesta ahora.- hubiese querido que mi voz no se hubiese escuchado tan desesperada, pero fue inevitable, casi que el pánico escapaba de mi cuerpo en aquella petición. _

_Ella corrió a la cocina, tropezando con una de las sillas en donde hace tan solo unos minutos estábamos disfrutando de nuestros manjares apocalípticos, lanzó a mis manos la ballesta, pero yo sabía exactamente lo que debíamos hacer. _

_-Vete, ándate lejos, yo te encontraré en el camino.- sus ojos se alarmaron y el desconcierto se reflejaba en todo su ser._

_-No me iré sin ti Daryl Dixon, olvídalo.- buscó su cuchillo lista para atacar a los ya insostenibles caminantes a mis espaldas._

_-¡Corre! – le grite, mientras a mis espaldas entraban caminantes sin parar y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que lo llegaba a escuchar hasta mis oídos, ella había optado por correr, esperaba que estuviese bien realmente lo quería. _

_Empecé a correr hacía la sala de preparación funeraria de aquella casa, mientras mi cuerpo no paraba por la adrenalina, los rugidos y gemidos de los caminantes me perseguían sin darme ni un segundo de tomar aliento o de verificar si Beth estaba bien. _

_Al llegar a la sala me vi acorralado por aquellos seres y sin dudarlo tome unas tijeras, un bisturí y me dedique a luchar por mi vida, y luchar por la de ella. A mis ojos llegaban las imágenes de aquellos días que había pasado junto con Beth en el bosque, pero no era momento de distraerme, pensar en ella era perder el control. _

_Un caminante se acercaba por debajo de la mesa, tomando mi pierna sin yo siquiera notarlo, tomé la mesa y la rodee hasta aprisionarlos con la pared para luego pisar con toda la fuerza que tenía la cabeza de aquel sucio ser. _

_En este instante solo me importaba una cosa, salir con vida. _

_-Ahhh! –Un grito sostenido mientras ya subía nuevamente hacía la sala de aquella trampa, porque definitivamente aquella era una trampa en la que Beth y yo caímos inocentemente. Una caminante bajaba por las escaleras hambrienta, sedienta de mi sangre, ante mis ojos pasó la posibilidad de que Beth estuviese muerta y aquello fue como un chispa que me hizo descargar toda la ira y frustración que sentía en aquel momento. _

_Tome una de mis flechas, que ya hacía en el cuerpo inerte de un caminante, y con toda la rabia contenida y despotricando una cantidad de palabras que no son aptas para ningún público, clave la fecha en repetidas ocasiones en el cráneo de aquella mujer sin vida pero con movimiento y sin ápice de humanidad. _

_Un grito ensordecedor se esparció en medio del campo, mezclado con llanto, con dolor._

_-Beth – susurre mientras empecé a correr a todo lo que daban mis piernas hacía afuera de la casa. Cuando salí, unos cuantos caminantes rondaban, pero lo que realmente llamo mi atención fue un auto, un auto estaba ahí apunto de acelerar, el morral que ella llevaba se hallaba en el piso. Entonces, no tarde mucho en entenderlo se la llevaban y en este mundo de mierda no sabía si temer más a los muertos o a los vivos._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola para todas, en primer lugar quiero agradecer enormemente por sus reviews. Es para mi muy grato leer lo que opinan de lo que escribo, se siente muy bien encontrar que alguien aprecia lo que uno escribe, y como dijo Tania comunicarnos con lo que mejor sabemos nuestro idioma.**

**Tania: Mujer, para mi también es un gusto conocerte, créeme que tu mensaje me dejo una sensación muy linda al leerle, gracias porque fue una motivación para hoy traer este nuevo capitulo. **

**Bloomerfaur: Gracias también por dejarme tu opinión, para mi es muy importante conocerla. **

**Bueno sin mas que decir, aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo, creo que me quedó algo corto pero como he venido desarrollando las cosas pues considero esta justo a la medida. Nuevamente gracias y espero seguirles leyendo por aquí. **

**Vale la pena mencionar nuevamente que los personajes no me pertenecen son de la serie The Walking Dead, de la cadena FOX y su autor. No obstante, la historia es de mi autoria, sin animo de lucro alguno. **

* * *

_**Capítulo 3. **_

_El motor del automóvil azul pálido rugía a medida que se alejaba, los gemidos de los caminantes eran un ligero susurro, mis sentidos y mi cuerpo solo estaban en función de correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello detrás de aquel auto, detrás de aquella mujer. En ese momento me sentía perdido, como si nuevamente me arrebatasen todo cuando apenas me estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo. ¿Por qué? Que acaso esa era mi destino, esa era la mierda de vida que me esperaba. El auto aceleró perdiéndose por completo de mi vista, dejándome en medio de la vía con un vacío en el pecho que dolía, que me hacía sentir seca la garganta y un ligero mareo se apoderaba de mí. _

_Un caminante se fue acercando lentamente, me había seguido mientras todas mis fuerzas y la poca cordura que poseía se centraban en ir tras ella. Mi corazón dio un brinco al sentir sus gemidos tan cerca y como si hubiese sido un energizante, tome una de las flechas que cargaba en mi espalda y la incruste en su asqueroso cráneo una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces, hasta que me harte. El olor a podredumbre me embargo los sentidos y en aquel momento no sentía asco, sentía una inmensa rabia conmigo mismo. _

_Me tiro sobre el pavimento derrotado, si alguien me viese realmente inspiraría lastima, no es para menos, la inspiro. La brisa mese los pinos que me rodean, mientras a mi mente retornan los recuerdos de aquella noche donde junto a ella, aniquilamos una parte de mí mismo, ella con su estúpido deseo de beber, yo en el fondo con mi deseo de complacerla. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al recordarla, la veré nuevamente, lo sé, de nada hubiese servido quemar una parte de mí, si en momentos como estos iba a renacer, aquella chiquilla me había salvado de formas en las que ella misma no tiene idea, por eso valía la pena creer que la vería nuevamente, por eso valía la pena creer que encontraríamos a nuestra familia. _

_Miro el firmamento contemplándolo en su magnitud, una estrella solitaria me acompaña, pero que este sola hoy no implica que este sola siempre. No puedo seguir en aquella extraña conexión conmigo mismo, pues a mi alrededor unos cinco bastardos me rodean. Todos me miran analizándome, sus ropas, su mirada retadora, sé con qué clase de gente estoy tratando, yo he sido de ellos en algún momento. _

_Mi corazón que antes se sentía intranquilo, ahora está sereno, el recuerdo de aquella chiquilla y de las personas por las cuales no debo perder la esperanza me llena por completo, miro a aquellos hombres de una manera fría y distante, no demuestro miedo, pues no lo tengo en lo más mínimo. Estos tipos me han de servir como instrumento para encontrarles, porque en este mundo de mierda a veces es mejor estar acompañado. _


End file.
